1. Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for recovering amines with high concentration and high purity from amine-containing waste water generated from power stations, etc., and regenerating an cation exchange resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, atomic force and thermal power stations use water as an energy transfer medium to obtain electric energy from atomic energy or fossil fuels. In such power stations, water steam vaporized from water is used generally to rotate a turbine, and electricity is generated through the rotation of the turbine. After rotating the turbine, water steam is condensed and reused.
While water steam is condensed, chemicals as a pH adjusting agent or an electrochemical potential controlling agent are introduced. Introduction of such chemicals is intended to inhibit various metals from electrochemical corrosion. In addition, power stations are provided and operated with an ion exchange resin tower for the purpose of circulation of water. In such an ion exchange resin tower, trace impurities as well as the chemicals introduced for the inhibition of corrosion are removed. Thus, power stations require the repetition of a process including introducing chemicals for each cycle of water/steam circulation, and then removing the chemicals with an ion exchange resin.
Among the chemicals introduced for each cycle of water/steam circulation, highly volatile compounds may be included and such compounds may be emitted to the air during the process. In addition, even after undergoing general physicochemical treatment processes, some ingredients, including amines, remain in water, resulting in an increase in COD and total nitrogen content. Under these circumstances, the waste water may not satisfy the effluent water quality standard.